Adexia
Backstory Adexia, as the first-born daughter and direct descendant of Melena Arkouda, was a highly esteemed and protected daughter of the Muani tribe. However, even the most protected and revered of the tribeswomen had a duty to take up arms as warriors in battle, and Adexia welcomed this responsibility with eagerness. Guided by the strongest warriors, she learned to wield the shield and javelin, and her naturally gifted stature made her a favorite to fight alongside. Like her fellow warriors, Adexia joined the away teams to hunt the orcs and gnolls that infested Lenmana's pure woodland, and took pride and pleasure in the hunt. Adexia, both good and socially active, made a lot of friends within her village, perhaps most notably Kele Sequoyah, a girl much younger than her who was an expert with animals of all kinds. They would spend countless hours in the woods, hunting, scavenging for food, and making useful tools that they could take back to the village. Kele was expert at tracking and following animals, and recognizing the tracks of orcs, while Adexia had a knack for knowing the layout of the woodlands and making her way back to the village. During one of their escapes, Kele asked Adexia if she would be willing to father her first daughter. Fathering a child within the Muina tribe was a task with few responsibilities, and Adexia agreed. It was long before Kele would be able to have children, and until then she planned on enjoying many more hunting trips with her friend. When Adexia was 22, her tribe assembled a group of warriors to slaughter a nearby orc encampment, and Adexia readily volunteered to help. Missions like this were dangerous, but the tribe had yet to fail in subduing their sworn enemies while in the woodlands of Lenmana. A group of 12 warriors, including Adexia, were gathered and set out to eliminate the orc threat. It only slightly surprised Adexia that before she left, Kele called her into her tent and made Adexia promise to return safely. Adexia, assured of her victory, heartily agreed, and on her way out to rejoin her fellow warriors only paused for a moment when she heard Kele murmur an "I love you." The band of warriors traveled deep into the woodlands, and slowly crept up to the orc stronghold. The orcs were more plentiful than they had expected, but with the right ambush this attack would still be successful in assuring the orc threat never reached them. As they approached the stronghold's walls, Adexia was chosen by the leader, Winona, to climb into a tree and signal the party when was the best time to attack. Adexia protested. She was a strong warrior, and her expertise with a shield would be imperative if the orcs engaged them in melee combat. But Winona insisted that Adexia stay safe, away from the battle. Perhaps it was because the tribe didn't want to risk ending the posterity of their founder. Adexia was reluctant, but agreed to fulfill her role, safely away from the battle. The warriors surrounded the camp, and the time was nearing to strike when a band of orcs came running back, probably after an unsuccessful midnight hunt. Perhaps it was the call of a songbird in the dead of night, or perhaps her warning sounded all too human, but Adexia's attempt to signal the warriors that danger was incoming drew the attention of the orc hunters, who followed the noise. Adexia stayed perfectly still in her tree, hidden away from the orcs, but it was only a matter of time before they found her. Suddenly, three arrows sunk into the orc hunters, nearly killing 2 of them and immediately felling another, but the two who survived sent out a warning cry. This battle was not going to be the quick and decisive defeat the warriors were hoping for. Adexia jumped from the tree, engaging the two orc warriors and slaying them, but because of them was unable to join her sisters-in-arms in raiding the orc village before it was too late. Losses on both sides were nearly absolute, and by the time Adexia was able to join the battle, Winona was the only warrior left. She was pale from loss of blood, her foot was missing, and still she stood tall wielding her mighty battle axe in a state of unnatural rage. Adexia also flew into a rage, and together they killed off the remaining orcs. When the last of the orcs fell, Adexia felt her heart rate begin to slow, and turned to Winona, whose heart rate was also falling, though much faster. Adexia laid her down and tried her best to administer first aid, but to no avail. Winona simply breathed out a final "We won," before her heart calmed. Adexia wasn't sure how long she sat there crying, but when she came to her senses she realized she was far too afraid and riddled with guilt to return to her tribe. How could she bring back the terrible news of her party's slaughter? Especially when she was responsible. No, she had to come back with some form of good news. Perhaps if she found any remnants of the fabled city to the south she could rejoin her tribe without the burden of her fallen sisters weighing her down.Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Muani Tribe